Deseo Fatal
by May Traumend
Summary: "Porque yo te recomendé para que fueras capturada y torturara, yo fui quien quiso tenerte cerca, aunque solo fuera de esta forma tan cruel y despiadada." Reviews por favor...


**Muy bien, tengo que admitirlo, he escuchado una segunda versión de una canción preciosa que sacaron hace nueve años, con su videoclip correspondiente, y me he sentido tan trágica que ha salido este fic. El final no es el que yo había pensado, pero aun así es la razón de que muchas mujeres murieran durante la guerra si eran rehenes importantes. Si no les digo que es una canción seguro que no se dan cuenta de que lo es, porque incluso está escrita en primera persona… pero les diré que es una canción llamada Funeral Song del grupo finlandés The Rasmus, que es muy triste y lenta, pero realmente merece la pena. **

**Te he fallado de nuevo…**

Los oigo torturarte, y no dejo de intentar ignorar los gritos desesperados que salen directamente de tu corazón, perforando mis oídos, mientras deseo que todo acabe de una vez… que decidan que ya no les sirves, y te dejen en paz. Pero no lo van a hacer, porque eres la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Porque yo te recomendé para que fueras capturada y fueras torturara, yo fui quien quiso tenerte cerca, aunque solo fuera de esta forma tan cruel y despiadada. No puedo evitarlo, me gusta que sufras tal dolor, porque sé que mi mente oscura desea que luego sea yo quien te consuele, para que sientas con mas intensidad el apagado y dañino deseo que nos atrae… y no lo comprendo.

**No lo comprendo. **

Ya les he visto salir del dormitorio donde les he pedido que te alojen. No quiero que estés bajo el suelo, en las mazmorras de mi fría mansión, con los elfos domésticos. Eso no es propio de ningún ser humano, aunque se perfectamente que _ellos_ piensan de otra forma. Ellos sienten que eres escoria, que eres lo peor que ha podido pisar el mundo mágico. Yo en parte lo siento así, pero por otro lado, cuando he entrado en tu dormitorio, he dejado caer mi alma a mis pies. No he soportado ver tus heridas, tu ojo cerrado y la sangre cayendo desordenadamente desde alguna zona de tu cabello, rodando por tu frente y cayendo a la alfombra. Sé que te han cogido repetidamente por los brazos, y lo sé porque veo como las marcas ya están amarillas, esos moretones llevan días ahí. Pero solo te oigo gritar cuando viene ella. Bellatrix. Sé que te ha quemado en el brazo con su varita, a fuego, las palabras Sangre sucia. Y lo sé porque, como todas las noches después de tu tortura, vengo a verte y no puedo evitar observar cada herida de tu cuerpo. Yo debo encargarme de que estés recuperada para tu próxima visita macabra. Y como siempre, y una vez más, no me resisto a darte un beso.

**Esto ha pasado antes.**

Siento el sabor de la sangre en tus labios, y también siento, cada vez que entro en esta habitación, que es un sabor no solo sensible al gusto, sino que impregna todo lo que ocurre dentro, todo lo que somos, lo que hacemos. Es enfermizo, ambos lo sabemos. No es natural, no puede ser natural la manera en la que deslizo mis dedos por tu frente ensangrentada y huelo tu olor, mientras acaricio con morbosidad tus marcas amarillentas, evitando tocar tus quemaduras ya grabadas en tu piel. Sé que soy el único que te trata así en este lugar, y que esperas con ansiedad nuestro encuentro, porque eso es lo único que no te ha hecho desfallecer y soltarte a la muerte cada vez que te han dañado, pero tú no sabes toda la verdad. Tú no sabes que yo soy el culpable de que toda tu vida se haya reducido a sufrir para ser amada y volver a sufrir.

**No lo soporto más.**

Todas las noches en las que te torturan, sin faltar una, vuelvo a tu dormitorio. _Mi_ dormitorio. Te alojas en el dormitorio en el que yo he crecido, con mis pertenencias. Sé que duermes bajo mis capas de invierno y que te acurrucas en la misma almohada que yo he estado usando todas las noches de mi vida antes de la guerra, a sabiendas de que te vas a llevar varios golpes más por hacerlo. Es un juego enfermizo, es como una droga que no puedo evitar, _tú eres mi droga_. Y por mi culpa estas sufriendo, y yo estoy disfrutando del poco tiempo que tengo para consolarte todos los días como si cada uno de ellos pudiera ser el ultimo. No creo que pase mucho tiempo hasta que alguna de las sesiones de tortura termine en fatalidad. Quiero desnudarte una vez más. Quiero curarte, limpiarte las heridas, las contusiones, los lloros. Quiero estar contigo, pero no puede ser…

…**Estos juegos estúpidos siempre terminan en confusión**.

Aun así no puedo evitar ceder ante la imagen de tus cabellos desordenados, ya cansados de que tiren de ellos para alzar tu hermoso rostro. Tienes el labio roto, y varios cortes en la cara ya secos y casi curados. Ese se supone que debe ser mi único trabajo aquí, curar tus heridas físicas. Nadie me dijo nada de tu corazón. Yo lo sé, sé que te tendré una vez más, que esta noche es solo para los dos, mientras mis padres y el Señor oscuro piensan que lo único que sucede en este cuarto es que te desnudo con crueldad para curar tus heridas con la varita y echar un cubo de agua helada sobre tu suciedad. Pero realmente mis manos cálidas cubren tu delgado cuerpo, solo para transmitirte mi calor un día más, hasta el final. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos estarán juntos un día más, porque éste podría ser el último. Sabes que nuestro tiempo es limitado, que no nos podemos demorar mas… necesito sanar tus heridas antes de unirme a ti, quiero tenerte completamente lucida y despierta, con tus ojos marrones completamente enfocados en los míos. Quiero que tu por completo me prestes tu total atención.

**Te tendré de vuelta solo para dejarte una vez mas**

Sé que alguien sabe que hacemos esto cada noche. Alguien entre mis huéspedes nos escucha con su expresión de repulsión desde el otro lado de la pared, desde el otro lado del pasillo. Siempre está ahí, desde hace unas semanas. Ya no llevas la noción del tiempo en este lugar, yo lo sé, a veces me preguntas cuando es tu cumpleaños. Por las noches, a veces, sueño cosas horribles. Sueño que caigo por algún lugar en el que el Señor Tenebroso ha abierto un abismo del cual quiere que no vuelva a salir, y te veo despidiéndote desde el borde, con tu mano extendida hacia mi… **He muerto en mis sueños… ¿Qué es lo que se supone que significa? Perdido en el fuego… He muerto en mis sueños alcanzando tu mano… **

**Mi deseo fatal. **

Tú eres mi deseo fatal, y por mi culpa tu vas a morir. Y por tu culpa voy a morir yo, junto a ti. Pero no esta noche, esta noche somos tú y yo, y mis sábanas sucias de sangre, sudor y lágrimas derramadas por tu hermoso cuerpo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, podría ser que tú no quisieras estar aquí, conmigo, en este instante, mientras te termino de desnudar, mientras paso por tu frente, tu cuello y tus pechos una esponja de agua caliente, retirando la sangre ya seca de tu piel, y sintiendo lo que parece ser un hueso roto. Pero tú pareces no sentir nada, excepto mi suavidad. Nadie salvo yo te trata así desde hace al menos dos meses, y te agarras a nuestros encuentros como a un clavo ardiendo, deseando que no acabe nunca, que nunca más llegue el amanecer…

Te he fallado de nuevo…

No deberías estar aquí, eso es lo que pienso mientras cubro con deseo de besos tu cuello y tu pecho. Tu solo puedes acariciarme con suavidad y temblorosamente la espalda, que yo mismo he procurado descubrir por ti. Te siento muy cerca de mí, pero desearía que estuvieras lejos. Por que todo es por mi culpa, y cuando todas las noches me uno contigo en una sola persona pienso una y mil veces en el daño que vendrá después. Porque ellos aun no lo saben, no saben la gran locura que acaba de ocurrir hace apenas cinco semanas. Todo esto es un error…

…Porque dejé que te quedaras.

A veces cuando mis padres me presionan para que les cuente como está tu salud, miento. Les digo que estás adolorida, a veces me invento un hueso roto, y pido una poción crecehuesos que esparzo por la sucia alfombra para que piensen que tú la has bebido. Es una noche más que te regalo, paraqué puedas descansar. Ahora lo necesitas más que nunca, no pueden enterarse de tu reciente situación. Ya es suficiente con tus quemaduras, cortes y morados. No puedo permitir que jueguen con esto también. A veces les decía que aquellas cosas eran normales, tus palizas son las más violentas de todas las mazmorras de mi mansión, ni siquiera a la chica rubia de Ravenclaw que tuvimos hace un tiempo, antes de la batalla, fue tan sufrida como lo estás siendo tú.

**Solía pretender que todo iba bien.**

Ahora, creo que ni tu te has percatado de ello, pues solo vives para comer el poco pan que te puedo robar de mis almuerzos, beber el agua sucia que te traen y ser torturada de nuevo, solo sobreviviendo con la esperanza de ver mi rostro otra vez. Dentro de poco tendré que dejar de hacerlo, no podré venir a verte, _mi Sangre sucia_, porque si lo descubren no podré verte nunca más, porque estarás muerta. Ya te he desnudado por completo, y una vez más tú demacrado cuerpo se luce ante mis ojos. Pero tú siempre sabes que yo pienso que es perfecto, sin ninguna mancha, arruga ni herida que pueda estropear este momento que, realmente, no sabemos si será el ultimo que pueda ocurrir antes del final.

**Tan solo una gran mentira, una perfecta ilusión.**

Entro en tu interior, lo único que, gracias a tu estatus de sangre, tus agresores han decidido no tocar, y eso para mi significa muchísimo. Eres solo para mí. Luego volverán a torturarte, esta noche es diferente, ellos no piensan parar. Les he oído antes en la sala de estar, piensan torturarte toda la noche, esta noche se intensifica tu sufrimiento. Solo espero que sean conscientes de que no puedes morir, quiero que sigan pensando que eres valiosa. Para mi eres lo más valioso de este lúgubre lugar en el que todos sirven por miedo a un señor que no tiene compasión por sus allegados más fieles. Ya me muevo en tu interior, te oigo gemir roncamente. No te permiten hablar con nadie, y solo usas tu voz para gritar. Eso la ha hecho convertirse en un ronquido suave, lo único que pueden escuchar mis vigilantes sin sospechar que, en vez de aquejarte de tus heridas, te están haciendo el amor. Hemos cometido un error, esperas un hijo de un Malfoy. Cuando se percaten de ello estarás muerta. Cinco semanas son pocas, pero en algún momento comenzarás a sentir como en tu delgado cuerpo crece algo en tu interior, y yo no podré salvarte. Debo quedarme aquí, fingir que no ha ocurrido nada, decir que tu ya habías venido a nosotros con un hijo en tu vientre, y que no lo habíamos descubierto a causa de tu desnutrición. No sé lo que harán contigo, y no dejo de pensarlo mientras entierro mi nariz en tu pelo y te sujeto, los dos sentados en el suelo, contra la madera de los pies de mi cama con dosel. Es por eso que no se cuando se acercará el final. Estará tan cerca como nuestro hijo crezca. Y entonces, morirás.

**Te hice mía solo para herirte una vez más…**


End file.
